Belle found the Body
by A-Writer-Not-A-Fighter
Summary: Rumbelle Christmas in July Prompt: Belle found the body for Joylee56


Belle found the body

In the far end of Storybrooke there was a pawn shop that belonged to a powerful man. Mr Gold was once a much more powerful man outside of this small town. Though very little people knew this.

Belle French was proud to say that she had found out herself. It was her job after all.

It probably should have been hard for her to be a private detective in a town as small a Storybrooke. But when said town was nosier then most major city's it become easy to get regular business.

Walking into the little pawn shop she smiled at Gold standing at the counter.

"I've got something so good that you are going to want to pay me extra!" Belle exclaimed walking up to him

"Good afternoon to you too, dearie" Gold chuckled

"You should be saying its great" Belle winked handing him a slim file

Gold raised an eye brow and examined the file presented to him. As he read a sly smirk appeared on his face "Perfect. Just what I needed"

Belle smiled.

Two of her best recurring client's was Mr Gold and the mayor of the town Regina Mills. More often than not they were getting her to get dirt on the other.

This file in Gold's hands now was no different.

Belle shuttered to think what the two could do if they worked together.

"I'll have your money by the end of the week" Gold told her

"Thank you" She smiled

With the business side done…

"I finished 'Gone Girl'" Gold told her

"What did you think?" Belle asked

Gold inhaled deeply "That horrible woman reminds me of my ex-wife"

Belle burst out laughing.

"Now Miss French that is not funny, for all you know I have night terrors of her" Gold scolded

"Why Mr Gold I was lead to believe that you were scared of nothing" Belle quipped

Gold smirked "Would you like to see what I am working on?"

With her nod of approval he led her to her backroom to show her the grandfather clock. It was magnificent. He showed her how he was going to fix the clock.

"It is very delegate work" Gold explained

She believed him. They spoke for a few more minutes before her phone buzzed reminding her of her next appointment.

#

Belle sighed staring at her ruined attempt at cooking dinner. Somehow she managed to burn her pot to the point she didn't think it was even usable. Nearly burning down her house was not part of the plan for the night.

Carrying the destroyed pot and garbage out to bins she nearly ran into Mr Gold making his rent calls. Gold a man of impeccable taste literally wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from her pot.

"Miss French" He greeted

"Mr Gold" Belle nodded

"Something go wrong?" Gold raised an eyebrow

"Yea, I tried to cook" Belle laughed at her own joke

Gold merely smirked.

Belle nodded "I should chuck these. Night Mr. Gold"

"Night Miss French"

#

After that night he offered to teach her how to cook.

" _Honestly Miss French what where you going to do? Go through your life burning pots?"_

One night a week she came over to his house with a bottle of wine. The first few weeks Gold taught her the basics of cooking. Gold was patient and kind with her especially when she wanted to ring his neck. ("Stop smirking!")

Once she became more competent in the kitchen it became more fun for the both of them (though Gold was always entertained by her attempts in the kitchen).

They started to really get to know each other. Belle told him about her early childhood in Australia and her mother.

"Seriously if you think I'm good you should have seen her. Super sleuth really" Belle bragged

Their professional relationship stayed the same. The businessman and the sleuth. They kept their boundaries up as usual.

"You can call me Belle, if you want. Here" She told him

"Robert" was his only reply

Of course she knew his first name from the brief background search she made before realising that a private man like Gold might pay more then Mayor Mills to keep his history away from public eye.

Meeting with him that first time was the overall the most terrifying experience of her life. She was convinced that he was going order a hit on her. But he surprised her by making a deal. Belle had to sign a contact prohibiting her from any further background searches on him and he would pay her price.

Two days after the ink was dried on the contact, Gold hired her.

"Can I ask a question?" Belle asked over their third glass of wine

Gold shrugged focused on the movie they were watching.

"Why the hell did you hire me?"

"Why the hell not? You are resourceful, smart, and brave. Three things I require in a detective" Gold told her

Belle rolled her eyes and let it go at that.

The next few weeks Gold really started to relax around her.

He told her stories of his son.

Belle knew exactly two things about Bae Gold. His name and he existed.

"So Bae hide my keys and refused to tell me where until I promised that I would not work over the weekend" Golds smile was gentle and sad

Gold often joked to her about his nightmare ex-wife but he never mentioned Bae.

It took her two more weeks and a full bottle of wine to ask what actually happen.

"His mother fell into bed with my business partner. They ran away together with Bae not long after" Gold told her

Gold went on and explained how he hadn't seen Bae since and to this day is still not sure what happened him.

She knew better then to ask why he has never asked her to look for Bae. Gold would never admit his fear of the unknown.

Belle wanted to cry for him. She knew how hard it was going on after losing someone you love, but when they are actually stolen from you, that is much different.

Belle the woman of action she was spent the week formulating a plan.

She briefly thought of trying to find Bae but that would be a violation of Gold's trust and contact.

So instead Belle decided to show him her new and defiantly improved culinary skills. On their usual night she planned to make his favourite meal and her favourite desert.

They had an appointment that morning. This time she was researching the history of a painting to make sure that the seller wasn't ripping him off.

"It's real. You're sure" Gold asked

"Please, have I ever been wrong?" Belle replied

"Fair point"

Business over.

"I'm cooking tonight" Belle told him

"Yes Belle we have been cooking together for the last two months" Gold deadpanned

Belle rolled "I meant by myself, Robert"

Gold looked up in surprise.

"The student becoming the master?" Gold asked

"Not exactly but I'm giving it a go" Belle winked

Gold chuckled "well I look forward to the poisoning"

#

After the meal they retired to the living room with their dessert, where Gold already had a fire going. Sitting comfortably on the sofa with the chocolate cake she made the night before on their laps.

"So what's the verdict? Have I done the citizens of Storybrooke a favour?"

Gold gave her a crooked smile "If that food was poisoned, I'd go with a smile on my face"

Belle blushed a little and took a sip of her wine.

He seemed to have that effect on her more and more recently. It was distracting really. She could feel them getting closer every day. And with everyday her attraction to him only increased. So much so that she actively had to stop herself from thinking about him- especial in the shower. Belle often suspected that her feelings weren't completely one-sided. The lingering touches, how he spoke softly only to her, and the almost down right _lustful_ stares.

It didn't help matters now that she knew his secret. Gold was not the monster that he made him self out to be, he was a man heartbroken over losing his son.

"The meal was wonderful, thankyou Belle, truly" Gold told her placing his now empty plate on his coffee table beside her own.

"No big deal Robert, it was my pleasure" Belle assured him

"It has been a long time since someone _willingly_ made me a meal" He confessed

Belle smirked "Honestly Mr Gold, what was I going to do? Learn how to cook and not show my gratitude?"

Gold rolled his eyes and got up to put the movie in for them. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa he offered it to her like every other night.

But unlike every other night he sat closer to her. Belle shared the blanket with him as Gold wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Belle smiled softly and tried not to over think it.

The movie was over quicker then Belle would have liked. She was comfortable by his side, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Tell me more about Bae" Belle whispered

Gold shifted slightly.

Belle sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at him "Explains why you opened up about him"

Gold chuckled "I guess it does"

"How old is he?" Belle asked

"Five years younger than you" Gold removed his arm from her shoulder

Belle rested her head on her shoulder and held his hand. Gold told her more stories about the years that he got to see his soon grow up. She told him more about her mum and how Belle felt after her death.

The more they talked the closer they got physically until they were lying on his cushioned carpet hugging.

Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.

Belle was leaning against his chest. Sitting up slightly she stroked his hair and leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

Gold reached up to cup the back of her head holding her in place, deepening the kiss. Belle's tongue pecked out and tasted his lips. With a deep chesty moan as his lips parted for her.

Grabbing her ass he shifted her until she was straddling him. Belle played with Gold's long hair. Belle smiled as she broke the kiss.

"Not to sound cliché but that was amazing" Belle breathed

"And who said it was over?" Gold asked, he rolled them over so that he was on top

Belle gave out a squawk of surprise before she was silenced with Golds soft lips. She parted her lips and allowed him to explore. Which he took full advantage of, slowly as one of his hands roaming over her blouse and cupped her breast.

With one hand Belle started to tug her blouse from her skirt and started to unbutton. Which Gold deemed to slow and tried to help but instead ended up ripping the blouse with a loud tearing sound.

"Oops" Gold muttered sarcastically as he trailed kisses across her jawline and down her neck making Belle giggle.

Golds hand caressed her side and rested on her hip.

He took a moment to pull back and look into her eyes. In his darkened lustful eyes Belle could tell that it was going to be a long pleasurable night for them both.

#

Belle woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She couldn't remember when but they had went to Golds bedroom to continue. Stretching she looked at the clock, 6:30.

Gold lay beside her, snoring softly.

Carefully, with as much grace as she could muster in the early morning and tumbled out of bed. Looking back at Gold she was thankful that he was still sleeping.

Belle picked up Golds discarded shirt from last night. She quickly buttoned the shirt as she tiptoed out of the room and down to the kitchen where she started on breakfast. French toast. Ironically one of the only dishes she could always make.

Tapping the coffee maker on.

A few minutes later the French toast was nearly ready she heard him turning on the shower. Silently debating whether or not they would both have time to share a shower.

Belle finally decided no considering that she had a meeting with Mayor Mills in two hours anyway.

She set out Golds breakfast and coffee and gathered her clothes.

Running up stairs to collect her bra and panties. She shoved her blouse into her purse and tucked Gold shirt into her skirt while searching for her undergarments.

She blushed as she caught sight of her ripped bra laying in open drawer.

Picking up the destroyed garment, a picture of Gold and a young boy blowing out the candles on top of a birthday cake. He looked happier then she had ever seen him.

Slipping the picture into her purse, she decided that she was going to find out what happened to Bae Gold no matter what it meant for the future of their relationship. Or lack of after this.

Gold was still in the shower when she had to leave but she left a note.

#

After her quick meeting with the Mayor, she got a quick lunch and got straight to work.

She first started with Golds ex-wife and old partner.

They were currently married and living in Hawaii. Belle rolled her eyes.

During the time of their divorce Milah was living with her son in London. Which was where his paper trail ended.

Belle looked closely at the information in front of her.

She had to make a few calls.

#

A few hours later Belle found herself outside Golds shop with a folder in hand.

Looking at the picture in her hand she gathered her courage and walked in to the shop.

Gold looked up from where he was checking the account and smiled softly at her.

" _French_ toast, seriously?" he chuckled "It was lovely, thank you. Though I would have much rather had-"

"Robert? I need to tell you something" Belle confessed

Belle had already walked up to the counter. She put the picture she found this morning on the counter and pushed it towards him.

"He changed his name" Belle told him "That's why you-"

Gold interrupted her with a stern look.

"This is a violation. I never asked"

"You didn't have to!" Belle interrupted

After taking a breath she put the folder on the counter.

"Here is everything I found on Neal Cassidy" Belle told him

Gold looked up at her in surprise

"Your son"

#

Within the terms of the contact, Gold could have ruined her reputation but he didn't.

He didn't do anything. That included talking to her.

So when his name appeared on her phone she really was surprised.

"Robert?" she asked

"I'm a grandfather" Gold breathed

Belle smiled. She knew he'd be happy if he just read the file.

"I was scarred he won't want to talk to me" Gold confessed "I tried calling"

"And?" Belle asked

"We talked for three hours. He'd like to meet you someday"

Belle told tell that he was crying a bit.

"Thank you" Gold whispered

"What's a private detective for?" Belle asked

"Coming over for dinner tomorrow? I think it is my turn to make you something. You did find my son after all"

Belle smiled and agreed.

When she saw the Bae's paper trail ended she worried she was going to find a body. But instead she reunited what appeared to be two stubborn Gold men.


End file.
